


The Star That Fell Into My Arms

by UltimateSupremeBabey



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay Momota Kaito, Kokichi is a star, Lesbian Harukawa Maki, M/M, Minor Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Ouma not Oma, Saihara Shuichi Is a Mess, Shuichi has no one, This is my AU i made, rlly background, they r like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateSupremeBabey/pseuds/UltimateSupremeBabey
Summary: Kaito Momota just moved into a slightly secluded home near the forest of his hometown. He's excited to kick back and study the stars until one of them crashes into the ground in the forest nearby. Going to the crash site he sees...A person.(Star! Kokichi AU)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	The Star That Fell Into My Arms

Kaito Momota was the Luminary of the stars. A man who believed in science! Stars were large, flaming hot balls of gas that were in the vastness of outer space, some of them even forming certain shapes that were called constellations. Kaito was born under Aries, since his birthday was on April 12th. He was always interested in the stars since he was a little kid, looking up at them with wonder in his eyes as the sunset over the horizon. The way they would always illuminate the sky in such a beautiful way… It made him happy on warm summer nights as his grandma read him a story. 

He shook off the memory, focusing on the present. He was moving out of his childhood home and into a new place with the help of his best friends Shuichi and Maki, who both seemed less than happy to be moving his star gazing equipment in the hot summer heat. He gave them a reassuring pat on the back as they continued to haul it inside, letting him direct them to the correct spot. He picked a nice two-story house that was in the woods, not that far from the town he had grown up in. 

“Ah, Momota-Kun… why did you pick a place so far away?” Shuichi sat down in a box and looked at his friend, the constant nervous expression on his face more strained due to the heavy work. 

“Here, I can look at all the stars I want! Clear skies, no city noises!” He looked at him, giving a big grin towards the boy. “And we can all parties!”

Maki rolled her eyes at the last statement, setting down the last box without any difficulty. She found it a little dumb at how he was doing it so they couldn’t get any loud noise complaints… But she supposed the star thing was a good enough reason to move that far from anyone else. Walking over to them, she gave her quick goodbyes as she needed to meet up with Kaede for their hangout. 

Kaito and Shuichi said their goodbyes to her, Kaito wishing her luck asking out Kaede, which Maki had only given a red face as a response. With her gone, it left the two guys to decide what to do next. 

“Well.. why don’t we start unpacking some of it so you won’t have to sleep on the floor?” Shuichi gave a less strained smile, messing with his hat a bit, to which Kaito gave a thumbs-up as they began to unpack things for his kitchen and bedroom, Shuichi watching as Kaito headed upstairs with two boxes, a comfortable silence falling over the house. 

They continued the cycle of unpacking anything they felt necessary until it was about 8 PM. Shuichi had freaked out at the time, exclaiming that his Uncle needed him home before 8:30. They said their goodbyes to each other, Kaito took out a quick microwave meal, preparing to move onto the roof and look up at the stars. His excitement was making him tap his slipper-clad foot as he waited for the meal to finish heating up, looking at the staircase that would take him closer to the stars. 

The microwave dinged, alerting the space obsessed boy that his food was ready, and he could go look up at the night sky. He took it out and headed upstairs, opening a window and climbing onto the roof while managing to not spill his ravioli. He settled down, looking up again with a gasp. It looked perfect.

Gemini was front and center, each star shining as bright as ever… except… Castor, which seemed to be getting brighter- and closer?! He leaped up, watching as the star fell to the earth and into the forest surrounding his house. He climbed inside quickly, making his way downstairs with hurried footsteps. He made sure to grab his phone on the way out, not even bothering to put proper shoes on as he slammed the door open and ran off into the direction he saw the crash happen. 

‘That shouldn’t be possible! Stars don’t fall from the sky! They stay there without moving an inch!’ Kaito thought to himself as he continued running, stumbling a bit as he lost one of his galaxy-print slippers. He didn’t stop to get it, continuing his journey deeper and deeper into the forest. He was determined to see this, whether he had both slippers on or not. 

He eventually made his way to a clearing that had been created due to the star’s damage and- 

There was a person. Where the star should be. 

Kaito almost wanted to scream at the sight, pushing it down in order to get close to him. He had to help this kid! They looked injured and- Oh my god, they had a piece of metal stuck in their arm!! He quickly pulled them up, trying to shake them awake as he noticed something… strange about their attire. 

They wore long, purple sleeves that swallowed their hands, a white belt that slightly fell off their hips with a star pattern on it. The strange leotard/sweater combination had the pattern of the sky, they wore long boots with belts (?) attached to them, a long cape attached to a star was on them, and on their thigh was the Gemini constellation. 

Kaito felt entranced by how they looked but bewildered at the same time. He shook off the shock, picking up the person in a sense of urgency as he noticed a golden liquid coming from the wound. He assumed it was part of the metal, so he began to run as fast as possible to his home where he could help stop the bleeding… and then call someone with medical knowledge. Yeah. He can do this. He’s got this. 

As he ran, he noticed the person was beginning to wake up, brows drawn in a tired, yet hurt expression as their purple eyes looked at him with stars in them.

Stars… in his eyes???

Those purple star eyes widened immediately, trying to fight against him until they let out a pained shout, noticing the metal in their arm. Kaito took this sign to run faster, making it to his house. 

He sat the person down on one of the many boxes in the living room, searching for a first aid kit or washcloth- anything to get that chunk of metal out of his arm. He continued searching the kitchen until he heard a large THUNK, and then a tired giggle. Kaito ran back into the living room, jaw-dropping at the sight of the metal chunk on the floor, and the arm it was previously in healed and looking brand new. 

“Soooo… Ever seen a star in person?” The person grinned.

Kaito almost fainted on the spot. 


End file.
